The Black Moon
by Lunathehedgehog1
Summary: Sonic Shadow and Silver are going to eggman to stop a new plan. That plan envloves three girls with a past that can change the whole world. Will they tell the three hedgehogs the danger that will happen or will they keep it to them selves intill the end?
1. A New Girl In Town

**What up ppls! This is my first fan fiction. I am so excited. Please tell me if I mess up on any of these chappies. Now let's get to what we were waiting for…. **

Chapter one, new girl in town.

Sonic's pov.

I was running with Shadow and Silver the hedgehogs. We were after Eggman's lame ship, the Eggcarrier, which had nothing to do with eggs besides the name. Anyway, we were running after Eggman's ship because he had another of his "take over the world" plans…again.

"This better not be a waste of my time sonic." Shadow said in a bored/annoyed tone. "Its not a waste of your time, trust me." I said back.

"For some reason it is getting harder to trust you each day." Shadow said in an annoyed tone.

"I mean it, he said there was a monster, a real powerful one, that would destroy the world. And he said he was going to unleash it." I said back in a pissed off tone.

"Would you two cut it out and focus on the mission." Silver said.

"Fine." We muttered under our breaths.

I found an opening on the Eggcarrier and jumped in it. They followed me in there.

We ran down a few hallways and found a huge door which was probably where Eggman was. "I wonder why Eggman has not sent the egg bots out here?" Silver asked.

"Well, we will find that out right now." I said. I spindashed into the door and the door fell down like it was dead.

"Oh ho ho ho ho sonic, shadow….and freak. What are you doing here?"

"Well we are here to stop your evil plan egghead." I said.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, not so fast blue rat." Eggman pushed a blue button and we got trapped in a cage. I started spindashing the cage walls but I got shocked back. Silver used his….um…. his powers and try to bend the cage bars but they wouldn't bend. Then Shadow used chaos spear but it didn't work. Then he used chaos control and tried to get out but it didn't work ether.

"Oh ho ho ho ho I made that cage especially for all your powers, so you can't get out."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash and then, a white spinning ball. Then it was all dark and the dust filled the air. We all started coughing up the dust.

"They may not be able to break the cage and ruin your plans, but I can." A female voice said. The dust cleared and I saw a white…..female hedgehog?

She had white fur with black on the ends of her quills, the tips of her ears, and the tip of her tail. She also had five bangs sticking out of her forehead like Tails, but they had a pattern black, white, black, white, black and had aqua-green eyes.

She had a sky-blue T-Shirt with a yin and yang symbol and jeans on. And she had shoes like Shadows shoes, but it was in the pattern of black, red, black, white, black, red, black. Then she had…it was weird…..but she has that symbol on her hand like Silver, but even weirder, she had a yin and yang symbol on her forehead and had a weird necklace with a blue stone that over-spilled with power.

"WHO, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Eggman screamed.

"Awww, you don't remember me, how sad. Surely you remember me." She said to Eggman in a playful, yet serious voice. Then she turned toward us and said "Wat up boys." Then winked. She turned back to face Eggman.

"I, I remember you, your that annoying white rat called-" Eggman started but then she raced over to him, grabbed his shirt collar, and leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. I don't know what she said, but after she leaned away, Egghead was as white as if he seen a ghost.

Then she jumped away and at that moment, Eggman pressed a button and called out "Eggfleet, ATTACK!" Then we heard and saw the Eggfleet come in and start running towards the girl. Then she….smirked? I saw her grab for her stone around her neck and called out "CHARACTER CHANGE"

Luna's pov.

I saw the Eggfleet start running after me and I grabbed the stone around my neck and yelled out "CHARACTER CHANGE" A huge light engulfed my body and I started to feel the pain. Yes the pain, the pain I get every time I used character change. But it didn't hurt me, I was used to the pain, it was now a dull pain.

My body started to change shape. I started to grow a long tail, my 'vampire teeth' as I call them, started to grow longer. My ears grew bigger to and I could hear farther away. My cheeks became fluffier as my quills became blade-like hair.

I became a wolf. As the light started to fade I charged at half-speed through their armor and in a matter of seconds, they were all destroyed. I started to walk over to the guy's cage, then Eggman pressed the self-destruct button and got away in his little hover craft.

"Try to get out of this you little white demon, oh ho ho ho."

"SELF-DESCRUCT IN 30 SECONDS." It said on the loud speakers. I went over to the guy's cage. "Need some help?" I asked. I chuckled. "That would be nice." Said the blue one.

I lifted my hand up and made it have fire on it. The amazement looks on their faces was hilarious, but I did not laugh I just concentrated on melting the bars. After a while I started glaring at the bars and raised the heat a few 1000 degrees or so. The guys in the cage started to sweat, I could smell it.

Finally the bars melted. "10…9…8…7…6…5…" it went. "This way guys!" I said while running towards the hole I made while entering the place. They zoomed past me. "4…3…2…" I got to the hole and saw the three guys a safe distance watching me. "1…self-destructing…now" Was the last thing I heard before getting exploded out of the air craft…right over water. _"Oh crap"_ I thought.

I started to fall down into the water. **SPLASH **was the sound I made hitting the water. I grew my black demon wings and started flying towards the surface. I hit the air and took a good breath then started flying towards the three guys I saved. I did a flip and landed a few feet in front of them.

Then I started to shake my self like a dog to get rid of the water because I was still in wolf form. When I was done, I was very fluffy and the three strangers were wet. I started patting down my quills and said "I'm so sorry guys, I couldn't help it." The blue one looked at me and then looked downwards and…gasped?

"Are you ok?" the blue one asked in a worried tone.

"I should be asking that to you guys." I said in a confused tone.

"We only have scratches, bruises, and burns…you….you have a big gash from your side to your ankle!" he burst out. I looked at him confused, then slowly looked down to examine myself. He was right; I had a gash from my side to my ankle, about four inches deep, two inches wide, and it was bleeding, wildly.

"Well look at that, I do have a gash…I...I didn't feel it." I said looking at it.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL THAT!" the blue one and the white one yelled.

"I….I don't know…" I can't let them find out about my stone. I gripped my stone. The black one noticed this. **(The reason I don't describe sonic, shadow, and silver, is that most of you ppls already know what they look like…srry)**

"What is that ma'am?" he asked. He had a big deep voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's just a stone. Nothing more." I said to him in a cautious tone.

"That stone is stinking with power, where did you get it?" he asked and took a step towards me. I took a big step back.

"Ya, I was wondering what that stone was." The white one said and stepped towards me.

"Leave me alone. **NOW**!" I said in a low, threatening voice.

"Now I am really curious what that stone around your neck means, and what powers it has, and if it has a great and dangerous power, to take it away from you so no one could get hurt." They advanced towards me slowly, and I was thinking if I did the right thing to save these guys.

I turned and ran, as I was running, I froze. I tried to move, but I couldn't. It's….its like I was being held in place by something, then I got lifted into the air.

"HUH?" I screamed. I got twirled around to face them. The white one had his hand up and it was glowing like the thing around me that was holding me in place.

"Two can play that game bucko." I said. He had a confused look on his face, I lifted up my hand then, _she_ talked to me. _"That's right, destroy them. Destroy them!" she _screamed.

"No I will not kill them." I yelled out. My hands glowed red. The black one noticed.

"Watch out she's going to do something." He told them. He is annoying, I'm taking him out first.

Silvers pov.

A few seconds after Shadow said that to us, I was surrounded in a red light. Then I was lifted up to her. She looked me right in the eye, and I saw all the sorrow and sadness in her eyes. I let her down gently but I did not let the force field go away completely. Then she let me down and the red disappeared.

"I won't let you go in till you tell us who you are, where you came from, and what that stone is. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it. But you have to tell me your names after I tell you mine." She said in her pretty voice.

"Ok, my name is….wait are you guys bad guys and work for Eggman?" she asked.

"No we are not bad guys or working for Eggman." Shadow answered.

"My name is Selene, but you can call me Luna for short." She said.

"Ok Luna, where did you come from?" I asked.

"I…..I….I don't know." She said with a sad tone.

"Ok, who are your parents?" Sonic asked.

Luna's pov.

That question struck me like a ton of bricks. I can't let them know how and why my parents abandoned me.

"You…you guys would never, ever understand my past, what I've been through. I can't tell anyone." A single tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away hoping they didn't see me cry.

I just remembered my wound. I looked at it. It was now almost healed. The black one noticed that and looked down and saw it.

"How….how is that possible? Even I can't heal that fast! Guys…..guys look!"

"Wa…" the blue one and the white one looked at me and at that moment, I lost all my strength. I fell down and the guys started panicking.

"Stop it you guys…I'm fine, I just need a little rest" I told them. "You guys never told me your names. What are they?"

"I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform." The black one said.

"I am Sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive." The blue one said and winked at me.

"I am Silver the hedgehog, from the future." The white one said.

**THAT IS THE END BUT HERE IS THE BIGING OF THE SECOND CHAPPIE.**

"Nice to meet you Shadow, Sonic, and Silver." I got up and gave a bow to them.

"I am very sorry for acting so….so disrespectful to you sir's. I am sorry. Forgive me." I said and gave a low bow.

"Were not kings-" Sonic started.

"But I heard such great things about you three, like you three defeated Iblis."

"Wait a minute….I DON'T BOW TO ANYONE…..AI, HARU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. As on cue, they came out of the bushes.

**Want the rest? Then give me 2 reviews plz plz plz plz plz plz.**


	2. Two New Girls

**Thank you so much for the tips Nyx Vetro I will try to make her not seem important right now and focus on the other character and places and what they look like. Thank you again for giving me tips. But I don't understand why you liked my *Sonic's pov.* I think I did a horrible job on that. Thank you sisterrrrrrrr :3. I do not own Sega…cause if I did…I would have shadow, sonic, silver, and scourge as my bodyguards. That would be a good day.**

Chapter two: Two new girls.

Luna's pov.

"Nice to meet you Shadow, Sonic, and Silver." I got up and gave a bow to them.

"I am very sorry for acting so….so disrespectful to you sir's. I am sorry. Forgive me." I said and gave a low bow.

"Were not kings-" Sonic started.

"But I heard such great things about you three, like you three defeated Iblis."

I saw Silver flinch at his name.

"Wait a minute….I DON'T BOW TO ANYONE…AI, HARU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. As if on cue, they came out of the bushes.

"AI YOU ARE SOOOOO INTROUBLE RIGHT NOW!" I fumed.

Two animals came out of the bushes. One was a two-tailed fox and one was a hedgehog.

The two-tailed fox was an orange and red fox with a black shirt and gray pants. She had a little lightning streak on her cheeks. She had dark brown eyes and had Sonic-like shoes but they had two white stripes.

The hedgehog was a pink and black hedgehog with a green shirt and a gray skirt. She had a little red heart on her cheeks. She had blue eyes and had Sonic-like shoes but they were dark green.

"What did I tell you about not putting lightning bugs in my ear and controlling me?" I said.

"I don't know…" Ai said while shuffling her feet.

I shook my head trying to get the bug out.

It plopped out of my ear and on to the ground. I picked it up and gave it to Ai.

"No more doing that unless one of us is possessed…ok?"

Ai nodded her head. I heard a little deep cough behind me.

"Omg sorry guys I forgot about you. Ai, Haru they are Shadow, Sonic, and Silver." I said pointing to each one as I said their name.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ai and Haru said at the same time.

"Well I would like to stay, but we've got to go, bye!" I said and started jogging west.

"Wait a minute, Luna these guys look nice, maybe we should ask to join their team…."

"They are nice…. fine I will ask them."

I went over to them.

"Do you have something to ask?" Shadow asked.

"Can me and the girls join your team? Please? This is asked by them not me."

I said.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok." Sonic said. I could hear Ai and Haru squealing with joy.

I looked at the sun. It was almost past the horizon.

"We better find a place to sleep." I stated.

Thirty minutes later.

We finally found the perfect place to sleep. It was a grassy place under a great big oak tree about forty feet tall maybe more and about twenty feet wide. It had a kind-of red-ish bark with dark green moss growing on it. The tree was about twenty feet away from a hot spring. The spring had bamboo growing around it so it was like a curtain so no one could see through it. It had big rocks in it that also had moss growing on it.

"This is a perfect place. So perfect…" Ai said drifting off into la la land.

"Yes it is…HEY do you girls want to go take a bath in the hot springs?" Haru said getting excited.

"Ya can we…please Luna?" Ai pleaded bouncing up and down.

"If its fine with them." I said and looked at them.

"Ok." Sonic said.

Ai, Haru, and I ran towards the hot springs and took off our cloths. Then we jumped and landed in the warm water.

"Ah…..much better…." Ai sighed.

"Yah…." Mumbled Haru.

I could hear Sonic, Shadow, and Silver talking. I looked over where their voices are coming from. Then I felt a flicker of water being splashed on me. I looked at Ai and Haru. They quickly pointed at each other. I took a big handful of water and flung it at them.

"AHH…I'll get you for that Luna.." They said at the same time. Then we got into a big splashing battle. But I would call it a splashing _war._ War I tell you. WAR.

"Ok guys I'm getting out now…you guys should too." I said while getting out.

"Awww….just a little longer…." Ai whined at me.

"Fine…just a little longer…" I said back while getting dressed. When I was done getting dressed I went over to the guys silently. They had their backs faced towards the spring.

"BOO!" I yelled near sonic.

"Ahh!" Screamed Sonic. I fell to the ground laughing my butt off.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Sonic screamed at me.

"Yes that was!" I said back.

Then I felt something crawling on my nose. I looked at my nose and saw…A SPIDER!

"AHHHHHHHH A SPIDERRRRR AHHHHH!" I got up and started running, screaming "SPIDER! AHHHHH!" around the tree with the three guys watching me.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I screamed. Sonic stuck out his leg when I went by him and I tripped. As I tripped the spider flew off my nose and I now had a face full of dirt, my face buried in the ground.

"Thanks…" I mumbled through the dirt sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Sonic said smugly. A few minutes later the two girls got out of the spring and we settled in to go to sleep.

When I thought they were asleep I got into a praying position and prayed "Dear Jesus, I confess that I have missed the mark of Your perfection. I've broken Your law, and I know I deserve punishment. I know that You died for my sins, and I accept You as my Lord and Savior. I take the pardon You offer me and I surrender my life to Your will. In Jesus name, amen." Then I fell back into a comfortable position and laid a hand on my stone, and fell asleep.

**Did I do good? Well? Fine? Please tell me and I will write the next chappie. Two more reviews!**


	3. Heartbreaker From The Past

**Wat up ppls, this is the third chappie. This chapter is about….I can't tell you just have to read. This story was inspired by the song impossible by ****Shontelle. I did not write the song, if I did it would be my voice singing that song(my family and friends think I have a good voice, but I don't think so) ****Well enjoy! :3!**

Chapter Three : Heartbreaker from the Past

Luna's pov.

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face and someone poking me in the side.

"Ugghhh… to…..light…" I mumbled.

"I know it is to light, now get your fat butt up and waky waky!" Ai said still poking me in the side.

"Five…more….minutes…." I said a little agitated.

"You get you butt up and eat some breakfast or I will find a spider and throw it on you!" Haru yelled at me.

"I'm up!" I said sitting strait up and grabbing some food.

"Ha ha that always works." Haru giggled. I glared at her and Ai and kept eating. About thirty minutes later, we were already walking and hoping that we would find a city. We were running low on food and water. I saw a city!

"Look guys a city!" I said excited and pointed to it.

"Cool…race ya!" sonic said and ran off. I ran after him. As we got closer I saw the name of the city, _**Bloom City **_(**I got that name off of another story, I just really loved that story, its called A Hedgehog Story by Moonlightspath.) **Bloom City? That name felt familiar, _very_ familiar. Oh well, I will remember it sooner or later.

I dashed in front of Sonic and crossed the entrance first.

"Beat ya!" I said to him smirking.

"You were lucky…" Sonic said

"What ever helps you sleep at night…" I said back while shrugging.

"LOL" Ai said while laughing.

"I would have never guessed that YOU would beat Sonic the hedgehog…Luna." Said a voice. I froze. I know that voice. That voice that kept me up crying at night for months. _Him._

"What do you want from me now….Josh…" I said icily. That name burned my tongue just saying it.

"I'm just here to ask why you would come back to me. And about to beg me back." He said.

"I would never come back or beg to the likes of YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Who are you?" Asked Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

"He's the backstabbing, heartbreaking, cheating, lowlife that my sis used to call her boyfriend…Josh…" Said Ai and Haru getting in front of me in a protective stance.

"Ahhh….the tag-along's." he said.

"You shut up about them!" I yelled at him.

"Anyyyway, I was wondering if you would like to enter the singing talent show. It's on tonight." I beamed.

"Talent….Show….tonight….singing…?" was all I said before falling to the ground.

"Ya you should enter, you have a beautiful voice!" Ai and Haru said excited.

"You can sing?" Asked Sonic. I slapped him upside the head.

"Of course I can you jumbo-dumbo!" I yelled at him.

"Well I can't wait to see you singing tonight." Said Josh. Then he started walking away.

"I will find the place to sign up, you guys find us somewhere to sleep, and you two girls go buy some food. Ok?" I said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

Thirty Minutes Later….

We met up at a fountain in the middle of the city. It was** beautiful**! There was a big tree with flowers of all colors! There was flowers EVERYWHERE! They were so beautiful, there was blues, reds, oranges, yellow-oranges, peachs, yellows, goldens, jades, greens, violets, pinks, and browns. But my favorite was the aqua and white flowers. They were so beautiful.

"Wow…" I simply said.

"I know…" Ai said looking at the flowers. I sat on the fountain edge and looked down onto the water.

"What is the story of Josh?" Sonic asked. I sighed.

"A few years back, Josh and I were dating. We were pretty close, ya know. When… he just pushed me away. At first I thought it was because of the economy, but one day…. I saw him kissing another girl…" I said my voice full of sadness.

"It's ok now, I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. Ok?" Sonic said coming up to me and hugging me. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head yes. I leaned my head on his chest. It felt warm, really warm, and so…..comfy. I just noticed that I was sitting on my leg for a while so I got up. That was the stupidest thing I ever did in my life. You peoples know what happens when you sit on or lean on something for a while and stop…_pins and needles._

"Oh My GOSH! PINS AND NEEDLES, PINS AND NEEDLESPINSANDNEEDLES! AKKK!" I yelled while running around stomping my foot uselessly trying to get the unpleasant feeling out of my leg. I could hear stiffeled giggles behind me.

"Ah go ahead and laugh!" I yelled at them a little pissed. Then…well this darkened my mood…they actually started laughing their butts off! (**I say 'butts' too much, don't I?**)

"Aww shut up you guys!" I said pissed off.

"But it was so…..FUNNY!" Ai said before going on another round of laughing.

"Gosh…you people don't care for me anymore." I said.

Concert time! = {D(mustache! Fear it!)

"What are you going to sing?" asked Ai and Haru.

"Yah what are you going to sing, babe?" Asked Josh.

"I made up one, it's called Impossible, and it's about-" I started but I got interrupted by Josh.

"Me?" Said Josh.

"Well…..to tell you people the truth, it's about our ending. And how you told everyone about the breakup, and you told things about me, and what I knew." I said to him.

"Now here's Luna, singing Impossible." Said the announcer.

"I got to go! Bye!" I said to them and ran up to the stage. When I was up there, I could see them take their seats.

"This song I am going to sing to you guys tells a story, a story about a girl and a boy after their breakup, and what the boy did and said after that. Enjoy!" I said into the microphone.

I heard the piano start.

"_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did,_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, My mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now, when all is done_

_There is nothing to say,_

_You have gone and so effortlessly,_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead, tell them_

_Tell them all I know NOW,_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the sky love,_

_All we had is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible,_

_Falling out of love is hard,_

_Falling for betrayal is worst,_

_Broken trust and broken hearts,_

_I know, I know,_

_Thinking all you need is there,_

_Building faith on love in worst,_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now, when all is done_

_There is nothing to say,_

_And if your done with embarrassing me,_

_On your own, you can go ahead tell them,_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the sky love,_

_All we had is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible."_

I waited a little bit.

"_Ooh impossible_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did,_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the sky love,_

_All we had is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible_

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did."_

Then in all of a sudden, I heard ear-busting cheers and applause from the crowd.

"I think we have a winner." The announcer said.

"I…won?" I said kind-of confused. A black fox with blue eyes and pink shoes came up to me.

"Yes you are the winner of the talent show. Congratulations." She said.

"Uhhhh…..thanks?" I said. I just sung a song I made up not so long ago. I'm not ruler of the world.

After a while I got to see my friend….and the three guys.

"Congrats Luna!" Ai said and glomped me.

"Well…..thanks…but I didn't expect to win that fast….must be the author of this story."

"**Yep. I am Luna the Hedgehog 1. fear me and join the dark side. We have cookies.)**

"**Well…now it is time for my new stuff at the end."**

**Funnies with Luna and co.**

Annoying Shadow part one! = {D

Luna's pov.

I saw Sonic pacing so I went over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find a way to annoy Shadow." He said. I can't give him ideas.

"Can you give me ideas Luna?" Omg….THAT WAS CREEPY! It's like he read my mind and asked me that…..for spite…

"Have you tried pacing infront of him?" I asked.**(My big sis's joke)**

"I already tried that." He said still pacing. I can't believe I'm going to give him an idea on how to annoy Shadow.

"You could sing the 'this is the song that never ends' song." **(a lot of you peoples know how ANNOYING that song is…muhahahahaha….)**

"What's the 'this is the song that never ends'?"

"It goes 'This is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends' over and over again. And it stays at the same tune." I said.

"Thanks. I will go try that on Shadow." He said and walked over to Shadow.

"This I have to watch…" I said and walked over to them.

"Hey Shadow, do you know the song 'this is the song that never ends'?" Sonic asked.

"No…." Shadow replied.

"Here's how it goes." Sonic said before getting a big gulp of breath. OH MY GOSH, he's actually going to sing it!

"This is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends." He kept singing it on and on. About a minute in…..

"Stop singing that song." Shadow said.

"This is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends." Sonic continued.

"I said, shut up." Shadow said with a growl in his voice.

"This is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never ends, this is the song that never-AKKKK!" Sonic sung until he got punched in the face by Shadow.

For the next five minutes I watched Sonic being chased by Shadow still singing the 'this is the song that never ends' song. I got bored so I turned away and started walking away.

"Luna told me that song! Luna told me how to annoy you and she insisted that I sing that song to annoy you!" I heard Sonic yell. THAT BLUE RAT! THE RATTED ME OUT!

"Luna….." I heard a dark and dangerous voice behind me. I froze. '_Aww crap...'_

I slowly turned around. What I saw was one MMMAAADDD hedgehog!

"He's lying Shadow! Who are you going to believe? Me or faker?" I said to Shadow starting to panic.

"I believe… you." Shadow said to me.

"As for you…Sonic…" Shadow and I said at the same time with the same deathly tone.

**Sonic's in BIG doo-doo now. Did you ppls like it? Love it? Words can't explain? Comment! I do not own sega!**


	4. Bully from the past: Insert Tail's

**Hi ppls! I do not own Sega! If I did I would have Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Android Shadow as my body guards. Knuckles I would give to my friend Ai the fox with I actually met in person. She is nice but her profile is boring. Any-hoo, back to the story.**

Chapter Four: Bully from the past, Insert Tail's

Ai's pov.

It was the day after the talent show and Luna was very….well she was very….scared? Nervous? I don't know yet. Her being nervous means that I should be nervous. Gosh. I went over to her to ask a question.

Luna's pov.

"Luna why are you so nervous today." Ai asked me. I sighed. She doesn't look at the sky at night.

"Ahroun my friend, Ahroun." I said looking at the sky. You could see a ghostly shape of the full moon.

"What does Ahroun mean?" Sonic asked walking up to us with Shadow and Silver.

"Ahroun is the wolfen or werewolfen name for full moon. There is Ragabash or New moon, Theurge or Crescent moon, Philodox or Half moon, Galliard or Last Quarter, and then there is Ahroun or Full moon. Also, we do not call it 'the moon' we call it…..Luna. (**I DID NOT MAKE THAT UP! I got it from a site called ****.****. Check it out some time.)**

"Did you say _werewolf_?" Sonic asked.

"Did you say Luna?" Shadow asked.

"Yes and yes. Werewolves did exist. And I got named after the moon goddess Selene, or Luna." I answered their questions.

"How did they exist?" Sonic questioned.

"I…..I can not tell you that." I said stuttering.

"WHY NOT?" Sonic asked.

"I am forbidden to tell outsiders." I said.

"That is enough questions." I stated.

"BUT-" Sonic started.

"I SAID NO MORE! END OF DESCUTION!" I said looking at Sonic right in the eye.

"Sonic!" I heard a high pitched voice say.

"Tails!" Sonic said surprised.

"Who's Tails?" I asked.

"Tails is my little bro." Sonic said. Then Sonic came over to me.

"It's a small world after all!" he sung.

"How did you know that song!" I asked him pissed.

"Internet."

"Don't you dare sing another line!"

"Or what?" he said smirking.

"Or I will beat you in battle!"

"I can't believe you are challenging Sonic the hedgehog! You wouldn't last a second. You are just a big baby! A cry baby!" a voice said behind me.

"Taylor!" I said steaming with anger. I looked behind me. There she was. A black and purple dog. With white top and pants. Pink eyes. Short brown hair.

Then there were her two 'Taylor' want-a-be's. They looked exactly like her.

"Grrrrrrr….." I growled at her.

"Same old, and I mean OLD Luna. Is that the 'hello' I get? Tisk tisk." Taylor said shaking her finger like she was scolding me. Her two followers laughed an ugly laugh. Taylor joined them in their ugly laughing.

I transformed into my wolf form and took a fighting stance.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"Awww….does the little puppy want to fight." She said still laughing that horrible laugh.

"No….I WANT YOU TO DIE!" I said charging at her. No. that wasn't me. That was dark Luna controlling me. I charged at her and knocked her down and jumped at her, teeth bared. We rolled around on the ground clawing, biting, and scratching each other. My wolf/dark Luna form got the best of me. I bit down on her neck.

"Grrrrrrr…." I growled. She tried to kick me off but I held on. Then she kicked me in the gut.

"Gack!" I choked. I needed to get some air. I backed off.

"Ha! See you are a little cry baby!" she said. I lunged at her but Sonic, Shadow, and Silver held me from killing her.

"Let me got! LET ME GO!" I screamed at them.

"Violence is not the answer." Shadow told me.

"Your right….it was not me, it was Dark Luna." I said then I clamped my hand over my mouth._ Aww crap!_ I thought.

_Way to go and spill the beans. _Dark Luna scolded me.

"Who?" Sonic asked looking at me.

"UH…..no one!" I said trying to take off to the fountain but they had an iron grip on me.

"Who did that?" Shadow asked this time. Shadow pulled me so I would face him. I looked him strait in the eye.

"She is not a person we should worry about….yet." I said and mumbled the last part.

"Who is she?" Shadow asked me glaring at me. I heard Taylor backing off with her followers.

"Were not done yet!" I yelled at her and escaped from Shadow's grip. I jumped and landed on her pinning her down.  
"Ai, Haru!" I yelled to them.

"Yes!" They yelled at the same time and pounced on the followers pinning them down.

"What do you want know?" Taylor asked.

"I want you to stop bulling other people, or else!" I said in a low threatening voice only Shadow could do.

"Or else what?" she asked.

"Or next time I really will kill you and no one will stop me. Not even Shadow."

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMM. HAHA. Here now is funnies with Luna and co.**

**Funnies with Luna and Co.**

Annoying Luna: part 1

I was just walking around then Sonic came up to me.

"Hi Sonic!" I said cheerfully.

"HEY!" Sonic said back. He had a creepy smile on his face. I know that smile.

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all." He sung.

"Please don't sing that song!" I pleaded. But he continued.

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all." He sung more. I couldn't take it.

"That's it! You are dead!" I yelled and pounced at him. He ran and I ran after him.

**That Sonic just doesn't know when to stop bugging people.**


	5. Meeting Amy!

**What up peoples! Did you like the last chappie? I know, I know, **_**werewolfen**_** I know its lame but oh well. Here is the chappie! I don't own Sega's characters.**

Chapter five: Amy and Knucklehead!

Luna's pov.

I got up and let Taylor go. I grunted towards Ai and Haru and they got up too. I watched the cowards run away with their tail's tucked between their legs. Literally. I looked after them now feeling what all predators feel, the need to chase them. I had my head up, tail sticking up, chest puffed out, and ears up. I looked like a…well…..a dominant wolf. I felt like a dominant wolf.

"_Isn't it a nice feeling? If you unleash me and let me control your body, you can feel like that every second." _Dark Luna said.

"_NO!" _I thought back.

"What happened here?" Tails asked.

"Oh, she had a past bully and that was the past bully." Sonic said. I looked at him. He made no sense.

"Oh." The fox simply said.

_He understood him?_ I thought.

"What's your name" The fox called 'tails' asked.

"Selene the hedgehog, but you can call me Luna for short." I said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm Ai the two-tailed fox." Ai said waving at Tails.

"I'm Haru the hedgehog." Haru said Looking at Tails.

"I'm Tails, nice to meet you….Wait, did you say two tails?" Tails asked looking at Ai.

"No silly, I said two-_tailed_." Ai said then giggled, now showing her two tails.

Tails blinked looking confused.

"I thought I was the only two-tailed fox on Mobius." Tails said dumbfounded.

"Well you though wrong." Ai said looking at him.

"I…..I guess your right." Tails said embarrassed.

"I….I was right? I WAS RIGHT! YES FINALLY!" Ai said victory dancing all around us in a big circle.

"What did I say to make her hyper?" Tails asked confused.

"She's barely right. If she gets something right she acts like that." I said to Tails pointing as Ai danced around us.

"Ok missy, that's enough victory dancing for now." I said while pulling her ear while she danced infront of me.

"OW OW OW OK, OK I will stop dancing!" Ai said yelling 'OW' in the process.

"Fine….." I said letting go of her ear.

"Oh, Sonic I almost forgot. I was going to tell you guys we found another chaos emerald! And Knuckles said to meet him in the Green Hill zone with Amy." Tails said excitedly.

"Great job Tails!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Silver said.

"Let's just go there, no slowing us down." Shadow said in a bored tone.

"What's Green Hill zone and who's Knuckles and Amy?" I asked.

"You haven't been around much have you?" Sonic asked me.

"Well I have but I can't remember being there." I said. It was the truth. I can't remember anywhere after a few years ago when the 'accident' happened.

"I promise I will help you get your memory back Luna." Sonic said giving me his pinky and winking.

"Pinky promise?" I asked looking at his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Sonic said. I wrapped my pinky finder around his and shook.

"It's a promise then." Sonic said winking.

"Ok. But who's Knuckles and Amy?" I asked again.

"Knuckles is a hardhead and he's guardian of the Master Emerald of the floating island named Angel Island." Sonic said.

"And Amy is a stalker. She stalks me." Sonic said shivering.

"SONIKU!" We heard from behind us.

"Awww crud." Sonic said before getting Hugged and knocked to the ground.

"SONIKU I MISSED YOU DID YOU MISS ME!" A pink hedgehog said on top of Sonic hugging the crud out of him.

"Can't…breathe…" Sonic said then coughed.

"Sorry!" Amy said before getting up. Sonic got up and dusted himself off. Amy said hi to Silver and Shadow then turned to us. She narrowed me out of us three.

"Who are you?" Amy asked walking over to us.

"I am Selene the hedgehog, but I like to be called Luna. That two-tailed fox over there is Ai the fox. And the pink and black hedgehog over there is Haru the hedgehog." I said looking her in the eye after saying the names.

"Do you like Sonic the hedgehog?" She questioned me with a threatening tone. I don't like her.

"What if I did?" I said with the same tone as her while looking her strait in the eye.

"Well he's mine so don't even look at him or speak to him!" she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. I looked over to sonic.

"What up Sonic?" I said directly looking at him.

Sonic had wide eyes. Suddenly I got hit in the side of my head and skidded five feet. While I got hit in the face my necklace with the stone flew off of my neck.

"Ha! Not so tough now?" Amy said smirking.

"Luna!" All five of them( Not Amy) yelled.  
"Stay out of this! This is a girl to girl fight! So don't interfere!" I yelled getting up and slamming my head into Amy's gut.

"OOF!" I heard Amy cough while falling down.

"What? Can't take a head-butt in the gut?" I said teasing her. She got up and attempted to slam her hammer into the side of my head again.

"That won't work twice!" I yelled grabbing her hammer at the last second before I slammed into my head.

"Huh?" Amy said when her hammer stopped.

"I am no going to get hit by that tiny hammer again. So try something else." I said to Amy still having a tight grip on her hammer. Then she tried to pull out her hammer from my grasp but then I yanked the hammer out of her hands.

"What? How….how did you do that?" She asked.

"I'm more powerful than you will ever be." Dark Luna said taking control.

My fur started turning black in till it was as black as midnight. My fangs started growing longer and were now exposed to the air and I now looked like a vampire. My gloves, and shoes were normal but all the black fur that was there before the transformation turned to white fur. My clothes faded darker in till they turned black. The yin and yang symbol on my head and shirt stayed the same. My sweet, innocent (**NOT**) voice turned to her cruel, evil voice. I slowly turned into her. My eyes changed into the color red. I wasn't in control of my body, but I could still see what was going on.

Dark Luna's pov.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I was able to once again control this body! Now all who are good shall die!" I said evilly.

"Luna?" A blue hedgehog asked. I remembered Luna calling him 'Sonic'. I looked over to him.

"Guess again 'Sonic'." I said in my evil voice. Man I love my evil voice. It's so….evil.

"Who…..who are you? And what have you done to Luna?" 'Sonic' asked.

"I am Luna…..but I am only another side of her." I said.

I remembered the female's hammer in my hand. I looked at it. Apparently, while I was transforming it took a transformation of it self. In stead of the hammer color of pink, it was now white and it had a black side and a white side. The black side had spikes on the flat side and the side around the black coloring. On the white side of the hammer, it was as normal as that female hedgehog's hammer. In the middle of the hammer it had a yin and yang symbol. About two inches away from the symbol, there was a red stripe on each side of the symbol. I flipped the hammer to the other side. Yep, in the middle of it had the yin and yang symbol.

"Who are you then?" Sonic asked. I looked at him.

"I am the end of this world. I am the death of everyone. I am Dark Luna.


	6. Notice!

Luna: Tomorrow I will have to leave to go to Canada, so sadly I cannot post up another chapter until I get back from my trip. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I will post the next chapter when I get back!


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG! Im not dead! Sorry this took so long! I do not own the sonic characters, Sega does I'm now calling Dark Luna D. Luna because it's so much easier.**

Chapter six: 

Normal pov.

'_Aww crap.'_ Ai thought.

'_This is not good.' _Haru thought.

'_NO NO NO!' _Luna thought. _'Why did I let her get out?'_

"Where is Luna?" Shadow yelled to D. Luna. She chuckled.

"She is here and she is not hurt, so don't worry. I can't live without her." D. Luna said.

"What do you mean that you can't live without her, and where is the spot you put her!" Sonic yelled. D. Luna just busted out laughing.

"You're so stupid. She is me." D. Luna said.

"Wha-" Silver started to say but then Haru cut in.

"Please turn back D. Luna. We are your friends, remember?" Haru asked. Ai was searching for the necklace and found it and rushed over to us.

"Yes please turn back to Luna. We are your friends." Ai said holding up the necklace with the magical stone. D. Luna looked like she was arguing with herself.

'_Listen to our friends'_ Luna said to her.

'…_.F…..Fine…..'_ D. Luna thought back.

"…Give me the dang necklace." D. Luna said. Ai reached up and gave her the Necklace. As soon as Ai gave her the necklace she threw it away!

"HAHAHAHAHA! Did you ever think that I would ever do that! Foolish mobians. You will never get necklace on me!" She laughed.

"Now, should I kill you guys and go destroy the world? Or should I destroy the world first, then kill you?" she asked herself.

'_I think you should shut your trap and let me take control!' _Luna thought.

'_You have no choice in this.' _D. Luna thought back.

'_Yes I frickin' do!'_ Luna thought back.

"Anyway, I think that I should kill you and get over it." D. Luna said.

'_NO YOUR FU**ING NOT!' _Luna yelled at her. Then she began to mentally fight for her body back. D. Luna, surprised at Luna's sudden outbreak, didn't expect her to do this, so she mentally got thrown back into the deep part of her mind while Luna took control once again.

"HURRY AND GET THE NECKLACE BEFORE SHE GETS BACK IN CONTROL!" Luna yelled. As soon as she said that Ai raced in the direction that the necklace was thrown.

'_Oh you just didn't do that.'_ D. Luna thought. Then she fought to be in control.

"Hurry…im losing….control…" Luna said before sinking to her knees. While this was all happening, The four boys didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"NO!" Luna yelled as she lost control.

**ZE EVIL CLIFFIE! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I have no excuses to say so you can complain. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK LONG! I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK! CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! CURSE YOUUUUU!**


End file.
